


It's Shouldn't Have Been A Surprise

by TheAuthorGod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel in the Bunker, Enochian, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gen, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Poems, Profound Bond, Sam's POV, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, impressed!Cas, impressed!Sam, smart!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been together but most of their relationship had been behind doors and away from Sam's eyes; thank god.  That meant that Sam hadn't been privy to any of their... you know; but, he still worried.  Sometimes their lack of intimacy made him wonder if they were truly happy.  Sam comes back early from some research and his doubts are smoothed over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Shouldn't Have Been A Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> UNPROOF'D. UNBETA'D. All Errors are my own; characters are not.
> 
> Seriously, don’t know where this came from. Not even sure where it fits in the timeline. But, it needed to be written.
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr here.

Sam wasn’t quite sure what Cas saw in Dean and Dean saw in Cas. He had been on the road with both of them and he knew them both to be equally annoying. 

Cas would get quiet and Sam wouldn’t know if he was thinking, angry, happy, or confused and that usually led to problems and misunderstandings. Dean sang to every song every time. Cas would read things and laugh about them but couldn’t share them because they were in different languages. Dean would ask for pie no matter where they were or what time of day it was.

And they were both over protective. They both always had their guard up. Sam couldn’t just go somewhere without being questioned by one of them. While Cas could fly around the world by himself and Dean could go out to dives on his own, it seemed that Sam wasn’t allowed to. He had to tell them why he was leaving, where he was going, when he expected to be back. It was like having two overbearing older brothers.

It annoyed Sam to bits.

And Cas and Dean didn’t just do it to Sam. They did it to everyone, even each other. They seemed just as annoyed as Sam ever felt; but, somehow they dealt with it and Sam couldn’t figure it out.

Sam pulled up to the Bunker. He was earlier than he had said; but, that was always better than later than he said. He had been researching at a university library a town or two over. He had struck some luck and found a perfect resource of info for their latest hunt, a Djinn with a following.

It was late, around 3 in the morning, and Sam didn’t want to wake anyone so he carefully opened the door and shut it tight behind him. He was about to go down stairs when he noticed Dean sitting at a table in the library section.

Why Dean was up at that hour? Sam didn’t know. Sam froze and waited. He was curious of what was going on. He watched with rapt attention as Dean shifted and looked toward the door. Cas stepped in from the hallway and held up a book. Sam couldn’t see the name of the book; but, he knew he hadn’t seen it before. It wasn’t from the shelves of the library. It must have been a book Cas found on his own.

"Which do you want me to read?" Cas took a seat across from Dean.

Sam was confused. Did dean find something about the hunt? Was he sharing it with Cas before telling Sam? Why? 

Dean propped his chin on his fist. ”The same one.”

Now, Sam was really confused. The ‘same one’; what did that mean?

Cas sighed. ”Dean, if I always read you the same one…”

"Please." 

Sam felt Dean’s tone hit him in the chest. He rarely heard Dean sound so young, so vulnerable.

Cas opened the book and propped it in his hands on the table. ”Alright.”

Cas began to read. It wasn’t English. It sounded like Enochian. There was a low buzz beneath Cas’ voice that meant that his angel voice was partially present. The sounds were naturally melodic and the sounds seemed to rhyme.

Sam realized that it must be a poem.

Dean’s head lulled to the side. His eyes closed and his breathing slowed, not enough for sleep but for relaxation.

Sam had never seen the two of them so open. Their guards were down. They were relaxed. Dare Sam think it, they were content.

Sam rarely saw Cas content; not truly. And Sam can’t remember a time that Dean looked that happy.

Cas finished and set the book down. ”Do you even know what it means?”

Sam startled at the sudden use of English but Dean didn’t. It was like Dean was used to the back and for between Enochian and English.

Dean shrugged. ”If you read it enough times, maybe I’ll figure it out.”

Sam covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"That’s not how it works. You know that, Dean."

Sam had to double his efforts.

There was a brief silence; Dean and Cas both looked at the book.

Cas spoke first, “Why do you own it, if you can’t read it?”

Sam looked at the book, then to Cas, then to Dean. It was Dean’s?

Dean sighed. ”I can’t read all of it.” Dean reaches out to pull to book to his side of the table. ”But I can piece together some meaning from the words I do know.” He glanced over the page.

Sam wasn’t sure, but from his perched he thought he could see Dean blush.

Cas sat back into his chair and clasped his hands in his lap. ”Alright then, let’s hear it.”

Dean spluttered. ”I don’t know that much. I mean, you can tell me what it means. I’ll just screw it all up.”

Sam wondered if that was true. Dean could screw a lot of things up; but, he also knew that Dean would never own something so useless that he can’t even read it. Dean was very practical, pragmatic.

"You won’t ‘screw it up’. I want to hear what to see on that page." Cas closed his eyes. He seemed to be waiting for Dean to begin. 

Sam wondered how he could be so sure that Dean would decide to read it and not storm off like he would if Sam asked the same question. Cas seemed to be able to read Dean in ways that Sam couldn’t, even though Sam had known him much longer. Sam was beginning to realize just how much better Cas could read Dean.

Dean shifted and propped the book up. ”Are you sure? Poetry really isn’t my-“

"Read, Dean." Cas didn’t open his eyes or move.

Sam watched as Dean cleared his throat. ”It won’t rhyme in Engl-“

"Dean!"

Sam stifled a snicker.

Dean harrumphed but resituated himself, again, and began to read but slower than Cas had.

"God made angels and humans  
He made angels first  
obedient children that did good work  
Then humans who were… trouble?”

Cas nodded, “Or ‘troublesome’, continue.”

Dean nodded.

Sam was surprised. He knew Dean was smart; but the idea that Dean had taught himself Enochian was kind of crazy. Or was it? Dean had to teach himself how to cook and clean and take care of things for himself when he was little. Sam sometimes forgot that Dean practically raised himself let alone Sam. Maybe self taught Enochian wasn’t that far of a stretch.

"Humans felt things like love  
and hatred and fear and greed.  
Angels, while they felt feelings,  
did not have the same … propensity? Uh, tendency.  
toward feeling.  
Angels knew and knew not  
they rarely felt or felt not.”

Dean took a deep breath, licked his lips.

"But some souls and some grace  
was too alike to not share those feelings.  
God made, in the beginning,  
when the teachings - uh, word? - was God, with God,  
certain souls to show his angels feeling.  
God made humans to share life  
with the angels.  
Some grace can experience  
the human experience  
through a human of like soul.”

Dean’s eyes trailed up to Cas’. Cas’ eyes opened.

Cas smiled, a soft smile. He reached across the table to take one of Dean’s hands from the book. ”You’re much better at Enochian that I thought. How much of my muttering can you understand?”

Dean laughed. ”Not much, I don’t know what most of this sounds like.” His hand gestured across the page. ”I know how to read it, not hear it.”

Cas nodded. ”Well, I’ll teach you.”

Dean shook his head. ”Don’t waste your time on me. Sam is much better at languages than I am.”

There was silence for a beat longer than necessary. Cas smirked. ”But, I always thought you had quite a talented tongue.”

Dean blushed red enough that Sam didn’t have to second guess what he was seeing. 

Cas smiled. ”Let’s start now.” He pointed to the book and moved his finger as he spoke what Sam figured were the words above his finger in Enochian.

Dean shook his head and smiled. ”That’s easy.”

Cas raised his eyebrows in challenge.

Dean leaned forward. ”They will live in and share a profound bond.” He continued forward and kissed Cas. 

Sam was glad when it didn’t go further than that. 

Dean rose from his seat, closing the book, and motioning for Cas to follow. ”Let’s get to bed.”

Cas rose and followed, responding in Enochian.

Dean froze and turned to look at Cas with wide eyes and red painting the tips of his ears. Dean watched as Cas strode past him.

Cas called over his shoulder, “You coming?”

Dean rushed to follow.

Sam didn’t know what Cas said but he wasn’t sure he wanted to. He was just happy that he knew they were safe and, he guessed, whole together. 

It meant he didn’t have to worry about them as much. But, he remembered as he descended the stairwell, they would still worry about him and it would no doubt annoy him.


End file.
